


Day 23: Trust

by eating_custardinbed



Series: Pride Month: IT Crowd style [23]
Category: IT Crowd
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Afro Hair Care, Black Character(s), Black hair care, But he's trying, Cute, Cutesy, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluffy, In Love, Love, M/M, Moss is nervous, One Shot, Roy is helping, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eating_custardinbed/pseuds/eating_custardinbed
Summary: Roy helps Moss out with his hair care routine
Relationships: Maurice Moss/Roy Trenneman
Series: Pride Month: IT Crowd style [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780783
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Day 23: Trust

**Author's Note:**

> okay, I really hope I’ve got this right, because I am not black myself and so did not previously know about caring for Afro-style hair. I’ve done quite a bit of research on this type of hair care (since all I do with my hair is wash it, brush it and hope for the best) but I’m just worried I haven’t got it accurate. Please let me know!!
> 
> todays prompt is “Just trust me.”

“Becareful!” 

“I am being, Jesus!” 

“Ow! You’re pulling on it!” 

_“Just trust me,_ Moss.” 

Moss made a small _harrumph_ noise, folding his arms over his chest. He was sat cross-legged on the floor by the sofa in his pyjamas, Roy sitting behind him. He was starting to wonder why exactly he’d agreed to this in the first place. Oh, yeah. Shower sex. That was it. 

So he was letting Roy help him with his hair for the first time. Ever. 

Usually, he didn’t let anyone else touch his hair, especially not when he was grooming it. When his father was alive, he would do it for him, but after he died he hadn’t let anyone touch it. His mother had tried, once, but it had been such a disaster that he had shaved all of his hair off, and had kept it like that for a good two years. Obviously, he’d grown it back in now, and Roy had been fascinated by his hair routine ever since they’d moved in together. 

Roy had made the first mistake when they’d got back into the bedroom. After they’d changed into their pyjamas, Moss had been lying on his stomach on their bed, playing a game on his phone, his hair flopping down into his eyes a little, when he felt a comb attack his hair. 

He jumped back so hard that he pulled the comb straight out of his hair. He let out a yelp of pain, dropping his phone on the bed as he put a hand to his head. He shot Roy a betrayed look. Roy was looking at him guiltily, Moss’ comb in his hand. 

“What?” he said. 

“You can’t brush it whilst it’s wet!” Moss replied. He nervously ran his hand through his hair. 

“Why not?” Roy asked. He sounded genuinely confused. “I brush mine while it’s wet all the time.” 

“ _You_ don’t brush your hair,” Moss said, giving him a look. “Look, if you brush it whilst it’s wet, it’s more likely to break or damage it. It’s not the same texture as your hair, remember?” 

“I’m sorry, baby,” Roy said, coming forward and kissing Moss’ cheek. 

“It’s fine,” Moss replied with a smile. “You weren’t to know.” 

They sat for a little bit in the living room, watching Battlestar Galactica as they waited for Moss’ hair to dry. Every so often, Moss would reach up and flick his hair out of his eyes, and Roy would watch him fondly. 

Eventually, his hair did dry enough, and Moss begrudgingly handed Roy back the comb, sliding down onto the floor to sit between Roy’s legs. At first, Roy seemed nervous as he went in with the comb, but as he went he seemed to get more and more confident. 

Moss, however, was not enjoying it. 

“Becareful!” 

“I am being, Jesus!” 

“Ow! You’re pulling on it!” 

_“Just trust me,_ Moss.” 

Moss made a small _harrumph_ noise, folding his arms over his chest. He tried to glare at Roy, but it was quite hard to do without moving and messing up his hair. To be fair, from what he could see in the reflection in the TV, Roy wasn’t doing too bad a job. His hair actually looked quite... nice. Normal. Not a complete wreck like he’d thought it would be. 

“Fine,” he said a little grumpily. Roy tutted a little but smiled, going back to combing Moss’ hair. They sat in quiet for a little bit, watching the telly as Roy combed the tangles out of Moss’ hair. 

“There, how’s that?” Roy said after another five minutes or so of combing out his boyfriend’s curls. Moss stood up and checked it in the mirror, running his hand through it. When it started to get stuck about halfway through, he turned back to Roy with a smile. 

“You did a pretty good job,” he said with a grin. “Now we have to moisturise.” 

“God your hair care is so complicated,” Roy said. He got up and followed Moss to the bathroom, watching Moss dig through the bathroom cupboard for his coconut oil. Moss shrugged. 

“You get used to it,” he said. He offered Roy the pot of coconut oil. He quirked an eyebrow. “Do you reckon you can handle this?”

Roy chuckled at him, plucking the pot from his boyfriend’s hands. They went back into the living room, assuming the same position as before. 

“Okay, how do we do this bit?” Roy asked. He sounded anxious, like he was afraid of messing up. 

“So get some of the oil onto your fingers,” Moss said. Roy nodded, following the instructions. “Then reach through the hair and massage the oil not into the hair, but into the scalp. If you put it on the hair you’ll make it all greasy.” 

Roy nodded. It turned out that he was actually quite good at this bit, and Moss found himself enjoying it rather a lot. He had his eyes closed and a huge smile on his face. 

“You like it?” Roy asked, his voice quiet. 

“Yeah,” he whispered. “You’re not too bad at this.” 

Roy stopped, taking his hands out of Moss’ hair. He leant down, kissing Moss softly. Moss smiled, resting his hand on his boyfriend’s cheek. 

“Do you trust me now?” Roy asked. 

Moss smiled and nodded happily. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this part!!! please leave comments and kudos if you can, they make me happy like a puppy whose owner has just arrived home!! 
> 
> stay safe and happy, y'all xx


End file.
